<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Dreams by SuperiorJango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911876">Broken Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango'>SuperiorJango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lumity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emira arrives home only to find a heartbroken Amity crying on her bedroom. After comforting her little sister, Emira listens to a tale of betrayal and love. And finds out that maybe she didn't know her twin brother as well as she had thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first one shot in a very long time. I hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Blight manor was not a place known for its loudness. Most of the time, the only people there were the many ghosts of the Blight's ancestors, their moans of anguish and loathe filling the empty halls of the building. Sometimes, the Blight matriarch, Odalia Blight granted the manor some life with the elegant balls she organized for the Boiling Isles royalty. In other occasions, horrible and dreadful sounds of sheer pain came from the catacombs located under it, where Alador Blight, leader of the Abomination Coven, experimented with different forms of summoning new and more dangerous abominations for his personal use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, sometimes the silence that plagued the manor was broken by less horrific stuff. Like all the time when the Blight twins, Edric and Emira, were crafting a special potion that would bring food to life. They had planned to use it in their school cafeteria but when Edric pour more vampire saliva than necessary, the cauldron exploded in such a way that the Emperor Guards had to come, fearing that an elder dragon had awoken from its eternal slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes the silence was broken due to the twins having a party full of Hexside students and other demons they had invited. The parties the twins hosted were known throughout Bonesborough as the wildest and most exciting ones of all the Isles. Full of booze and other things that teenagers shouldn't consume, nobody wanted to miss them. Nobody but their youngest sister, Amity Blight, who, bothered by the mess her siblings created every month, had to resort to spending some nights at her secret hideout in the library, away from the horrid smell of cheap apple blood and smoke that filled her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to Amity Blight, it was uncommon for her to make loud noises in the manor. She usually stayed to her room, not wishing for anyone to come and bother her as she did the same. Only leaving the little calm and peace that the pink walls of her room gave her to eat some of the simple food that was stored in the shelves of the kitchen. Sometimes, she had to invite some of her acquaintances from school to show her parents that she was in good terms with them. But that rarely happened and since she met the human and rekindled her relationship with Willow, it wasn't bound to happen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Tuesdays, the manor retained its usual silence, undisturbed by the daily activities of its inhabitants. Odalia usually spent all day away not only from the manor but from Bonesborough as well. Alador had important business to attend at the Abominations Coven and it wasn't unusual for him to sleep in the bunks that it offered. Emira stayed in Hexside after the classes ended to talk with Viney, one of the members from the self-proclaimed Multi-track track. Edric told her twin he had some things to do and would arrive later that day. Amity usually went with Willow, Gus and Luz after the classes ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, the usual silence of Blight manor was broken by the soft cries of the youngest of the Blights offspring. A certain witch was crying brokenheartedly alone in her room. Amity was laying on her bed. Tears flowing from her face ruining her makeup, an intense pain coming from the depths of her heart, softly whimpering trying to numb the hurt that afflicted her, the feelings of pain and betrayal dug deeply inside of her. For she had seen something terrible, something that had finally broke through her facade of stone and steel and left behind the shattered husk of a teenager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity wanted to go to her secret hideout in the library, one of the safest spots where she could dwell in her own self-pity without anyone to annoy her, her last haven for a young, troubled witch. But that had been impossible, as the library had closed due to some leaks in the sewer system. So, she had to go home, hoping that no one was there to inquiry on her current state. And she had been lucky, for when she arrived, not a soul was found to neither confront her nor comfort the poor witch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But her luck soon changed, as the doors of the manor opened to reveal her older sister, Emira Blight, who entered with a silly smile, after spending the afternoon with her beloved Viney and with the knowledge that the healing witch corresponded her feelings of love and fondness. But as soon as Emira step into her house, she realized something was amiss. The door hadn't been locked and she saw the small pink handbag her little sister carried everywhere, a handbag that had been a gift from the human Amity liked to spend her time with. Seeing the purse laying as if it held no importance to anyone in the world, told Emira that her sister had arrived early. That was strange, Emira thought, Amity was supposed to be with her friends, perhaps killing time in the Owl House, the not-so-secret residence of the criminal known as the Owl Lady. If her bag is here, that means that Amity is here too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With heavy steps and a worried heart, Emira set foot upstairs, towards her sister's room. She stopped at the door, knowing that whatever waited for her inside, was bound to scar her for life. She quietly knocked the door, hoping to hear her sister's angry yells or even a simple 'what do you want?' but as she heard none of those things, she decided to open it. What was inside broke her heart, emotions of surprise and pain flowed through her body and rushed to hug the small figure that was laying on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few moments, the sounds of crying were substituted by the comforting words of Emira, who rubbed Amity's back while reciting the mantra she used to say whenever her brother got in troubles with their parents. Amity didn't seem to recognize the person who was holding her. But that did not matter, as Amity hugged her sister back and her crying only became stronger and uglier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both girls stayed like that, joined in a silent embrace that seemed to have lasted for an eternity. Eventually, Amity's cries of pain and hurt diminished and Emira broke the hug, put her arms on her sister's shoulder and saw her teary face for the first time since she had arrived. She looked utterly terrible. The red, bloodshot, puffy eyes with dark bags under them seemed to be in a perfectly cruel harmony with her ruined makeup and the harrowing whimpers that still came from her insides made Emira's heart break even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Illusion witch didn't say anything, she stood up and offered a shy hand to her sister, as if telling Amity to come with her to another place, somewhere they could talk more comfortably. Amity accepted and both girls left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira dragged her sister to the kitchen and indicated Amity to sit down in one of the chairs around the table. Amity obeyed, and Emira had to do her best to not cry on the spot. Amity needed her right now, and whatever was troubling her came before her own feelings of worry and distress. She poured some water in one of the teapots her mother had bought so many years ago. It was a beautiful piece of craft made with volcanic aurum, one of the rarest and most expensive metals in the Isles. Emira turned on the stove and added two teabags inside of it. They were the last bags of elven root tea left, and no doubt her mother would get angry at the thought of her children wasting the last of them. But Emira didn't mind, Amity needed her more than ever, cursed be their mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira grabbed the teapot and two smalls cup made with Serault infused glass. Again, they were made with the most expensive materials, but they usually kept the temperature of whatever liquid they had, so they were exceptionally good whenever one wanted to drink a cup of tea or coffee. Emira put no sugar on her cup but she knew her sister very well, so she added a spoon of silver honey. Amity always had a sweet tooth, and she always took her tea with unhealthy amounts of honey. She placed it in front of her sister and both witches sat in silence, drinking their cups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira didn't know how to approach Amity. She knew her sister had a tendency of crying, no matter how hard their parents had worked to shape Amity into an emotionless creature with a heart of steel and ice, she always managed to pour all of her feelings in her diary or if she needed to vent out, she always did it in the library, away from curious eyes who may upset her even more. When she saw Amity sobbing her heart out in her room, she knew it had to be something incredibly serious as to create that reaction from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind ran through all the possible options. While Amity had great interest in her education, she doubted a bad grade in an assignment or even a test would make her react in such an extreme way. Her next option was, of course, some prank that either she or Edric had pulled out. But she rejected that idea almost immediately. She and her brother had stopped pestering their sister since the incident in the library. Not only did they get scolded by their parents for endangering their sister's life, but they felt terribly bad after knowing the fate that Amity had been about to face on the hands of Otabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her next option was that something had happened with her friends, mostly with the human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before she could think about all the probabilities, her sister's coarse voice cut her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Em." Amity said. Sadness could still be heard in her voice but at least she was willing to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No prob, Amity. That's what sisters are for, isn't it?" Emira replied with the best smile she could pull off. She doubted Amity believed that she was being sincere, but that didn't matter. Emira tried to make some small talk, to smooth the tense atmosphere that filled the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, today I went to the grudgby fields with Viney and her friends. Her griffin, Puddles, was there as well, but apparently, it’s mating season, so she was exceptionally irrational today. For some reason I can’t understand, Puddles got fixated on Bump’s head demon and chased him all around the campus. It was the funniest thing I’ve seen. It got so bad, Bump had to climb one of the trees to escape from Puddles and we had to call one of the Beast Keeping professors to calm her down.” She wasn’t lying. That had really happened and the memories of Bump screaming for his life made her smile. However, she noticed Amity kept that sad frown on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bump didn’t get angry, though. I mean, he surely would have put us all in detention if it weren’t for the fact that one of the nurses had to put him to sleep. He didn’t stop screaming, even after Viney took Puddles with her. I guess everything turned out well at the end.” Again, Amity showed no signs of listening to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways, I’ll see Viney tomorrow. There’s a new shop in town that sells all kind of stuff for beast healing and she’s super excited about it.” Emira stopped for a second. It was supposed to be a date, only the two of them, spending some time alone. But she doubted Viney would mind if Amity went with them. “You can hang out with us if you want. I hear there’re some stuff for abominations too. I’m sure you’ll like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Amity did say something. “I, I think I’ll go with you. Seems fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a small progress. At least Emira wasn’t talking alone anymore. But she still had that question plaguing her mind. She decided to be direct. Emira then asked the question that had been haunting her ever since she entered the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity was walking in the halls of Hexside. Classes had just ended and, as usual, she was going to spend the afternoon in the Owl House, probably talking with Willow, listening to Gus' ramblings about human culture, or simply being with her favorite human and the person she loved the most in the whole Isles, Luz Noceda.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The problem was, Willow had to help her dads at the bakery they had. A big event organized by the Construction Coven was about to take place and the Park's Bakery and Flower Shop had been hired with baking all the pastries needed for the event. Willow had excused herself, saying that while her dads where really skilled at the ancient art of baking, they still needed all the help they could get. So, Willow was out for the afternoon.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gus had told her something similar. His dad had told him that he was going to cover an exciting story about the disappearance of an important member of the Illusion Coven and asked Gus to come with him. After all, it was the young witch's dream to join that Coven one day, and that was an opportunity he couldn't let pass. So that meant that Gus was out for the afternoon as well.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity had thought about going to the library, read some books and spend the rest of the day there. But she knew that it was going to be closed due to some leaks in the sewer.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So now Amity was walking the halls of Hexside looking for Luz. Maybe, if she didn't have any plans for the afternoon, both girls could hang out at the Owl House. After all, Edalyn Clawthorne held the youngest of the Blight in high esteem after getting to know her better. The small King of demons had forgiven her for her horrendous crimes against the Crown and his cupcake. And since no one cared about what Hooty had to say, Amity was considered to be one more of their small family.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Willow had told her that Luz had to stay in Hexside. The plant track student had told Amity about a small incident with a mandrake plant that ended up with Luz's uniform soaked in mandrake juice, an incredibly sticky and gooey liquid. Because of that, the human girl had to go to the infirmary to clean herself. Of course, that had been the first place Amity had gone to. And Luz wasn't there. When Amity asked the nurse if Luz had gone home, the tri horned demon told Amity that, against his best interest, Luz had stayed in Hexside, as she had some 'business' to attend.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity wondered where Luz was. Her first thoughts were that she had to stay for extra classes or that someone had made her stay. But Amity quickly dismissed those thoughts. After all, Luz was doing great in all of her classes and she had no bad blood between she and Boscha anymore. Maybe she was hanging out with the Multitrack kids? No, it's impossible, Amity thought, Em told me she was going to be with Viney and her gang and that meant that they were going to need some time alone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe Luz is trying to improve in some of Hexside Tracks? That seems reasonable, but I already checked in most of the classrooms and there was no sign of her. And even if she wanted to go to the school's library, Amity would have found the human there, as that had been the first place she had checked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe she left and is on her way to the Owl House. That seems to be the most reasonable option. Whatever business she had in Hexside is probably solved by now, so I have to leave quickly to see if I can...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She heard some laughter coming from one of the empty classrooms near the Illusion track. Curiosity overrode whatever theory she had about the human's whereabouts and went to investigate. She opened the door a bit and saw what was going inside,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There were two people sitting on the teacher's desk. Amity frowned upon seeing such a misuse of the school's property, still she stayed silent due to her not wanting to be discovered. There was something very familiar in those two, but since they were facing in the opposite direction, Amity couldn't identify them. Whoever they were, they seemed to be having a good time.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One of them, the one who was wearing the uniform of an Illusion track student, had a hoodie on, which destroyed any possibility of identifying them, however, they were taller than the other figure, who had a cloak on which made it difficult to identify them, like their other companion.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity didn't want to pry on them, they were probably one of those happy sappy couples that Hexside had and she didn't want to see them kiss each other. She was about to close the door when the hooded figure spoke in a very familiar voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"And then, after I poured the ghoul essence in the cauldron, Em had to put more vampire saliva than usual and it exploded. It was a complete mess, and our bedroom was a disaster. Now, you may be thinking that it was my fault, and you'll be wrong. It wasn't my fault. Not entirely at least. Titan, it's hot in here, I'll take my hood off if you don't mind."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was Edric, her brother, laughing and talking with the person who was sitting next to him. He had put his arms around them and was looking at that mysterious someone with eyes full of passion and love. He was apparently talking about the time he and Em tried to make a potion and their bedroom walls were stained with it. His smile grew each growing second as he reached the climax of the story. It was shocking for Amity to see her brother talking like that with that mysterious someone. He'd had girlfriends and boyfriends before, but they never lasted more than a week with him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity grinned, knowing that her brother had someone he was interested in meant that it was her turn to annoy him to death and to make fun of like the way he mocked her whenever she blushed at seeing or talking with Luz. She took out her scroll and was about to take a picture for blackmail reasons when the other one talked. A voice she knew very well. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, I do believe your parents were angry at you destroying your bedroom. But at least everything worked out at the end, right? I mean, you managed to cover the damage with an illusion." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, Luz. Mother has a way of finding out about things. And she did find out. I mean, the guards came saying something about a dragon. We had to clean our bedroom and the rest of the manor for a month." Edric said in a melancholic voice. Then he pulled the cloak off Luz, showing her wet, brown hair. "By the way, what the heck happened to you? I heard you raised some problems in the Plant classroom, but I never expected to find you in the nursery." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity's mind went numb. What exactly was Luz doing with Edric? Maybe she had misread the whole situation and the two were simply talking like a couple of friends did? Amity tried to keep that thought in mind, hoping that nothing was going on between the two of them. That Edric was simply being friendly towards the human. They were friends, after all. There was nothing wrong with two friends talking with each other, alone, in an empty classroom where no one could bother them, after the classes had ended. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I don't want to explain the whole thing again. Let's just say that mandrakes don't like it when one squeezes them too hard. They have this tendency to explode." Luz giggled with that silly laugh that drove Amity crazy. "And well, I had to go to the nursery to clean myself off. Willow says that mandrake juice can be harmful if it gets in your skin for too long." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edric smiled tenderly at her. A look Amity knew too well. "Luckily for you, nurse Wynne is one of the best Hexside has to offer. She's nicer than most people, and she never asks too many questions." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Luz returned the smile, as she snuggled closer to him, putting an arm around his back. "Yeah. I'm sorry we couldn't go to Bonesborough today. I know you wanted to show me something special-" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edric interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips. "Hey, don't worry your pretty head about it. As long as I'm with you, every moment is special." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Luz's giggles became louder and louder. It made Amity sick. "Oh, look at you, all romantic and stuff. Who knew Edric Blight had such a heart of gold?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I only show it to special people. Like you." With those words, Edric approached Luz and kissed her softly on the lips. Amity wished she had seen wrong, that everything was just a bad trick her mind was playing on her. But Luz returned the kiss and the poor, young witch saw how her brother and the human she loved so much began to caress each other. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Amity wanted to leave, to close the door and leave Hexside to forget about what she was seeing, but her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. After what seemed like an eternity for her, they broke the kiss. Luz was watching Edric with something Amity could only describe as love. Sheer and pure love for someone it wasn't her. For her brother.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe tomorrow we can go to Bonesborough. The witches market has a lot of interesting stuff and I always wanted to check some of the stands." Luz kissed Edric's cheek, something that made the boy blush. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"But you work with the Owl Lady. I thought you knew all what's there to sell and/ or buy." He kissed her on the lips one more time and, once again, Amity felt sick. She wanted to burst into the room, ask for an explanation of what was going on. But she couldn't. She didn't want to hear what Luz had to say or what stupid excuse her damn brother would make up. She wanted to leave, go to hide somewhere no one would ever find her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, Eda doesn't like it when I wander off to see what the others have to offer. She worries I'd get in trouble." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Aw, she cares about you." Amity would have thought that Edric was making fun of her human, but Luz simply laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. "Hey, that hurt."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, please, I barely touched you! And it's not just that. Eda says that she does not want me to hang out with her competition." Luz smiled at him with the brightest smile Amity had ever seen. A smile Luz would never show to her. That was the final straw, Amity didn't bother to close the door or to be discreet. She ran and ran as fast as her legs allowed her to. She didn't even realize she had left Hexside and arrived home. She simply threw herself at the bed and began to cry her heart out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She always thought that Luz felt the same way she felt about her. That deep down, the human loved her as much as she did. They had become friends fast after the whole covention thing and their adventure at the Knee. Luz had taken her place to fight Grometheus, they had danced together and even faced Boscha together. They had seen each other several times and had a good time together. But that was not the only thing that bothered her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How could her own brother do something as low and vile as to steal Luz away from her? He knew. He knew how much she cared for the human. How much had Luz done for her, all the things she had showed her and how much she had changed since they met each other. Amity loved Luz. Her siblings knew and they had promised to help her. But apparently it all was a ruse. A cruel plot to break her even more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira was left speechless. She knew that something was going on with Edric. He had been acting strange for the last couple of weeks, always staying after classes and never hanging out with her anymore. At first, she had appreciated the space her brother had given her, as that meant that she was free to spend more time with Viney and her gang. But then she began to worry. She worried she had offended him in some way or that Edric was doing something dangerous. The few times she had asked him about the reason behind his strange behavior, he had simply dismissed her worries. Told her that he was hanging out with some friends, nothing more. But now she knew the truth, and she had to agree with Amity. That had been a low blow on Edric's part. Something so cruel she would have never dared to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't know about this, did you?" Amity's question took her by surprise, and Emira was quick to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no. Amity I didn't know. I'm as surprised as you are. Had I known what Edric was doing I-" However, Emira couldn't finish her sentence, and she was glad that Amity had cut her off. She didn't know what she was about to say. As much as Edric's actions seemed cruel to her, she knew that her twin would never stoop down to something so heartless as to play with someone's feelings simply to play a prank on his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? What would you have done? Tell him to stop because I like Luz? Do you think he would have listened to you?" Emira knew Amity didn't mean to sound so bitter at her, but she also knew that her little sister felt incredibly betrayed by her brother. Emira didn't answer, instead, she stayed silent, thinking about what she could say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would Edric have listened to her? Probably. After all, they were twins, they did most things together and knew almost everything about the other. If Em had known about what Ed had planned to do, she would have stopped him. She would have had a long talk about how that was wrong because Luz was Amity's first crush and first real friend since Willow. She knew deep in her heart that Edric would have been upset, but he would have listened to her and, at the end, he would have agreed to leave Luz alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that would have broken his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One way or another, one of her siblings would have suffered. And, she hated herself for this, Emira thanked the Titan that it was Amity the one to lose in that little game of theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira loved her sister. She loved her more than anything in the world. After all, she was the only other member of her family she cared for. Her mother had never showed anything but disdain for her. But she also loved Edric with all her heart. They were siblings. Every time she got in troubles; she could count with her twin to be there for her. Unlike Amity, who hid herself in her studies or her books, Edric was always with her. Supporting her and helping in anything she may need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, that didn't mean she wasn't sad about how everything had turned out. Emira would try to help Amity. She would do her best to show her she could be the best sister someone could ask for. If Amity needed a shoulder to cry on, she would be the first to offer hers. If Amity felt too tired or depressed to do something, Emira would be there for her. And, who knows. Maybe Edric would forget about Luz in a couple of weeks, Amity would continue to long for her and everything would be forgotten, just a bad chapter in their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, Amity needed to know she had her sister's support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira stood up and offered a trembling hand. Amity looked at her, as if she knew what was going on her head, but accepted it nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, sis. You're tired and tomorrow we have school. Try to catch some sleep. I'll deal with Edric when he arrives."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both girls walked towards Amity room. Before Amity entered, she turned around and hugged Em. The older girl didn't say anything and hugged her sister back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Em. For everything." Amity said as she broke the hug and entered her room, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what siblings do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Emira felt empty as those words left her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited in front of the door for Edric to arrive. She didn’t know what she could say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she was sure of one thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The relationship between her siblings had changed for worse. And nothing could ever fix it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It may seem that I like to make Amity and Luz suffer, but actually I love the Lumity ship, but I also though that Edric deserves a little love too. Even if it means hurting Amity.<br/>So, this is a one shot, I don't think I'll make a second part. Just imagine that Edric dates Luz and Amity is sad and angry. That's all<br/>Take care and have a nice day!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>